wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessie
Jessie is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #65 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 3359. Wii Sports In Tennis, she is at around 760-780 in skill, being good, and plays with Jackie, but occasionally Silke. In Baseball, she is one of the first 9 players and has a team of Abby, Kentaro, Matt, Akira, Luca, Emma, Elisa, and Silke. Jessie plays on every team from Elisa to Jake. Her skill level is around 167-322 (8th worst player). She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, she is a Pro, with a skill of 1166-1170. Her Basketball team is Akira and Nelly. In Table Tennis, she is not good and is at level 266-270. In Swordplay, Jessie is good. Her level is 866-870. She is also pretty good at Cycling, coming in 53rd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Jessie is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is ジェシー (Jeshī). * Her Korean name is 제시카 (Jesika / "Jessica"). * Jessie appears in 16 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 14, 15, 16, 17. 18, 19, and 20. * In Baseball, she is the last team captain to not be the best on her team. * She is the only Beginner Mii in Wii Party whose favorite color is brown. * Jessie is ambidextrous because she is right-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is left-handed in Table Tennis. * Although Jessie does not wear glasses, they are set to be white in color instead of the default black color. * In Tennis, Jessie is the 1st player to come after Silke, but in Baseball, Silke is the 1st player to come after Jessie. * She looks quite similar to Rachel, because they both have the same nose, the same eyebrows, the same lipstick, the same hair color, and they both have freckles. ** This does not confirm a relationship, however, because none of the Wii Sports (Resort) Miis have a confirmed relationship. * Jessie, along with Gwen, Haru, Miguel, Miyu, and Sarah, are the only Beginner Miis from Wii Party that have unique favorite colors. * In her Wii Music artwork, she plays the Whistle. ** Her eyes are slightly different in that artwork. * In her Wii Party artwork, she seems to be playing either Flag Fracas or Flag Footrace. * Her name is of Hebrew origin, meaning "wealthy". * Her skill level is always above 150. * Jessie''' plays with Akira in two of the three sports where Miis get together as teams (Basketball and Baseball). * Jessie's name is a nickname for Jessica. * Her and Silke both have the same hair color, have the same eyebrows, and play with each other in Tennis and Baseball. ** They also are right next to each other in skill level rankings. Gallery JessieDACotQR.JPG|Jessie's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-1-2.png|Jessie's badge (Bronze) Badge-51-4.png|Jessie's badge (Silver) 8- Jessie's Team.jpg|Jessie's Baseball Team. Jessie.png|Jessie as a rival in Sworplay Showdown. Jessieart.jpg|A Wii Party artwork of Jessie. Jessie samba whistle.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Jessie. 2018-02-09 (43).png|Jessie in Baseball. 20180210_113159.jpg|Jessie and her teammates Nelly and Akira in Basketball. IMG_0080.JPG|Jessie about to play a Table Tennis Match. DSC01961.JPG|Jessie in Swordplay Speed Slice. DSC02031.JPG|Jessie in Swordplay Duel. 15319694004821302593384.jpg|Another photo of Jessie as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.20.40_PM.png|Jessie wearing red armor in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-28 (2).png|Jessie pitching in Baseball. IMG_0474.JPG|Jessie playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0770.JPG|Jessie sword fighting at High Noon. 2018-08-28 (18).png|Jessie in Cycling. 2018-09-13 (29).png 2018-09-15 (26).png Shohei, Jessie, and Julie participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Holly, Megan, Barbara, Shinnosuke, Victor, Rin, and Jessie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Wii sports familes the flynn sisters by robbieraeful daf8phd-250t.jpg|Jessie with Rachel. 1- Beginner.jpg Hiroshi, Keiko, Helen, Jessie, Maria, David, Haru, and Giovanna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Keiko, Jessie, and Kentaro participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Mia, Sandra, Rachel, Ashley, Steve, and Jessie featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15.png Patrick and Jessie participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Abby, Miyu, and Jessie participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Jessie participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Mia, Alex, Ryan, and Jessie featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shohei, Gwen, Greg, Jessie, Abby, and Hiromasa featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Abe, Alisha, Jessie, Fumiko, Emily, David, Midori, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Miyu, Eduardo, Rachel, Jessie, Siobhan, Martin, and Ryan featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jessie, Miyu, and Patrick participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Jessie, Miyu, and Patrick participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Jessie in Bowling.JPG Jessie wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1533.jpg IMG 1676.jpg IMG 1673.jpg IMG 1695.jpg|Jessie in her swimsuit. Abby, Mike and Jessie in Board Game Island.png Abby, Mike and Jessie in Wii Party.png Patrick, Alex and Jessie participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png 1547826976030 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg IMG 2486.jpg IMG_2913.jpg Nick,_Alex,_Haru_and_Jessie_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Miguel, Jessie and Haru participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Slike, Jessie, Alex and Patrick participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png George,_Nelly,_Jessie_and_Saburo_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Kentaro, Miyu, James and Jessie participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Jessie,_Eduardo,_Rachel_and_Shinnosuke_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Saburo,_Shohei_and_Jessie_participating_in_Space_Race_in_Wii_Party.png Theo, Sarah, Hayley, Hiromi, Takashi, Chris, Jessie, Misaki, Steve, Yoshi, Martin, Elisa, Fritz, Sandra, Jackie, Rin, Shouta, Barbara, and Pablo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Patrick, Jessie and Tommy participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Jessie, Alex and Andy participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Jessie, Abby, Haru, Miyu, Holly, Andy, Shinta, Rin, Akira, Julie, Maria, Victor, Shohei, Barbara, and Takashi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Rin, Alex, Jessie and Marco participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Tyrone, Gwen, James and Jessie participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Jessie, Sarah and Tommy participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Jessie in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(266).jpg Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 1 36 00 PM.png A10Jessie.PNG|Jessie in Baseball. A3SilkeJessie.PNG|Silke and Jessie Cpu.png|'''Jessie is the fourth one on the first row. Mia, Patrick and Jessie participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png IMG 20191225 095512.jpg Derby_Dash (1).png|Jessie, Shohei, and Mike in Derby Dash. Chin-Up Champ.PNG|Gwen, Jessie, and Chika in Chin-Up Champ Jessie and Gwen in Tomodachi Life.jpg Flying Fruit.PNG IMG 20200126 182402.jpg 20191216 125036.jpg 20200110 102119.jpg Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Brown Females Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Basketball Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Wii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis that are a pro at nothing in Wii Sports Category:Miis with lipsticks Category:Female Miis with male hairstyles